


HE IS SOFT

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Flowers and baked goods are both fantastic things to bring to your crush--but what happens when your crush has the same idea?





	HE IS SOFT

**Author's Note:**

> Man I'm sleepy...
> 
> If you enjoy this fic, please, please leave a comment below! It guarantees future fics!

_He is soft. He is warm, like a laid-in quilt or pillow._

_He is hilarious and bright and so interesting._

_He runs and jumps and moves his eyebrows_

_and stretches into straight-teethed grins that fill me with safety._

_His lungs buzz, and the music sprints up his throat to_

_be chewed into hundreds of syllables that dance around the room._

_I know that he will be with me forever and I must never lose him._

_He is my rock._

_-Men I Have Loved, Dodie Clark_

 

 

 

Cole loved flowers; he wasn’t ashamed of his love for them, and if anybody asked, he’d gladly tell them about his dainty, violet-hued anemones in their temperature boxes, or the hearty, climbing roses that he grew up the steel trellis in the backyard. No one ever asked, of course, which made his love a relatively secretive thing. And while it had made it easy to put together the bouquet in his hands, it didn’t make it any easier to deliver them.

 _It’s just a few blocks over._ Cole muttered to himself, trying not to wring the neck of the yellow acacias, blue violets, and forget-me-nots that he’d carefully tied together and wrapped in white paper. Cole’s eyes flickered up to look at the street name, and he stopped dead in his tracks. One block. _How long have I been walking?_ It’s like he’d been a robot, placing one foot after another in a monotonous, over-glorified version of a shuffle.

“Oh my god, what if he doesn’t like flowers?” Cole hissed at himself aloud, looking at the bundle of flowers in front of him. “Do normal boys like flowers?” He pressed his palm to his forehead, swearing.

“Who, uh. Who are you talking to?”

A voice behind him had Cole jumping, taking a set of stumbled steps forward. He slowly turned his head behind him to see Jay of all people standing there. His arms were coquettishly tucked behind him, and his head was cocked at an angle. Shit.

“Oh, myself.” Cole answered, hiding the flowers behind his back. “I, was…going to see you.”

Jay cocked an eyebrow, playfully curious. “Me?” He tilted his hips forward, his entire body swaying with it—his hands stayed behind his back, however. “Why? If you needed to borrow my notes, you could have texted me first.”

“It’s not about class,” Cole told him, digging the tip of his shoe into the sidewalk. _Except my lack thereof._ Cole muttered to himself, before clearing his throat. It was now or never. “I wanted…to bring you something. Because well, I like you and I want to ask you out and—” he pulled the flowers out from behind his back, shoving them forward in a nervous offer. His hand was shaking. “—I hope you like flowers.”

Jay looked at the flowers, and then flicked his eyes up to look at Cole’s flustered face. He met Cole’s eyes, his bright, beaming smile turning into something a tad more coy and shy. He fidgeted with his own feet, looking away from Cole’s face.

“Shit.”

Cole was taken aback by the word—what sort of reaction was that?

Jay shook his head, and he sighed. “I owe Kai like, ten bucks now. You couldn’t wait?”

This only succeeded in confusing Cole further, and he watched in misplaced awe as Jay pulled his arms from around his back, revealing a well-used, blue-tinted cake pan. And, much to his genuine pleasure, there was a neatly iced cake inside, or so it seemed. Cole looked at the cake and then back up at Jay’s face.

“What do you mean you owe Kai money?” Cole asked as he furrowed his brow.

Jay sighed, fiddling with one of the clasps that was securing the cake. “Well, he bet me…that you would confess first,” The brunette drew his bottom lip into his mouth, but let it go when he looked back up at Cole. “I…didn’t want to lose the bet, so I went over to my mom’s house today, and we baked you a cake—well, mostly she did. But I iced it. Thought it might win you over.”

“Wait, do you mean.” Cole was cut off by his own throat spasming around the words before he could get them out. “Do you mean, that you made me a cake because…because you like me back?”

Jay nodded, biting on his cheek, chewing on it with a nervousness that Cole thought unfounded. They simply stared at each other in silence, standing in the middle of the sidewalk without blinking or moving. And then Jay smiled, and _when_ he smiled, his dimples puckered his cheeks, and Cole couldn’t help but smile in response.

“I, uh. I like flowers,” Jay told Cole. “Those are from your garden, aren’t they?”

Cole nodded, almost dumbly, once again offering them to Jay. “Yeah, I grew them and wrapped them myself. I’m not a professional when it comes to making bouquets, but I do my best.”

“I think they’re lovely. But I can’t take them with a cake in my hands.” Jay reminded him, offering the cake to Cole. Cole carefully took it in one hand, feeling a residual warmth ooze through the carrier. In return, Jay took the flowers, careful in the way he handled them.

Jay brought them up to his face, pressing his nose against yellow petals and denting them with the light pressure. Cole tried not to stare, entirely too aware of how awkward the two of them looked now. He decided to inspect the cake instead, tilting it this way and that. If there was anything he loved more than flowers, it was _cake._

“It’s chocolate.” Jay told him, though his voice was muffled by petals and paper. “With badly spread cream cheese icing—turns out, you have to wait for a cake to cool before you ice it.”

“Well, now I know.” Cole answered, taking the cake carrier now with both hands. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Jay surged up, crossing the distance between them to press a chaste, gentle kiss to Cole’s lips.

Cole’s brain shorted out, fingers shaking and nearly losing his grip on the baked good between his hands. Jay chuckled, lips still mere inches from the dark-haired man—Jay’s lips had tasted sugary-sweet, just like the same frosting that he boasted was on the cake he’d made with his mother.

“Speaking of icing,” Cole managed out, attempting to keep his cool. “You taste like it.”

“Just a little bit. Someone has to lick the bowl,” Jay pulled back, going to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. “So, uh. Want to come back to my place? Eat some cake, find a vase for these,” He frowned, looking thoughtful. “Maybe make out?”

“Yes. Definitely yes, to all three of those,” Cole answered, letting a laugh crown his words as they burst forth, sounding triumphant. “I would love to eat this cake,” Cole noted the confused look on Jay’s face. “And make out with you. That too. Mostly that.”

Jay narrowed his eyes, ever playful. His bottom lip puffed out into a playful, harmless pout. “It better be that. After all, you lost me ten dollars to _Kai._ He’s going to be bragging about it for _weeks.”_

“I’ll pay him the ten dollars if you let me brag about kissing you.” Cole teased, turning toward the crosswalk. Jay’s ears turned scarlet, and he ducked his face down beneath his collar. Cole nudged him gently with his shoulder, surprised when Jay nudged him back.

“Why would you want to brag about that?” Jay asked, voice small and not nearly as confident as before.

Cole stopped mid-step, pursing his lips. “Hey.” Jay followed suit, but pressed at the button, almost furiously, trying to summon the walk symbol sooner. He shuffled closer, wanting to grab Jay’s free hand but not wanting to risk the cake.

“One, because meeting you, and now _kissing_ you is the best thing that’s happened to me this year. I don’t think anything’s going to beat it.  And two, because it’ll drive him _insane.”_

If Jay could have buried his head further down, he would have. Instead he brought his flowers back to his face, hiding his face behind them. Cole drifted closer to him as they crossed the street, keeping time with his steps.

“You’re cute.” Cole told him, keeping his voice light. “I’ve wanted to tell you that for awhile now.”

Jay mumbled something out that was incomprehensible--Cole cocked an eyebrow, and Jay cleared his throat. “I know. I mean, I know I’m cute. Everyone knows I’m cute. Cutest thing on campus and otherwise. Cuter than puppies even.”

“Definitely cuter than puppies. Easily as messy though.”

“Did you just say you wanted to go _home_ ?” Jay warned in jest. Cole chuckled at him, trying to ignore the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. It had just hit him that Jay wanted to go back to his place to _make out._ And other stuff, yeah, but kissing--it was like his mind was just wiped of every bit of practice he’d accumulated over the year, leaving him metaphorically shaking in his boots.

“Do you want me to?” Cole challenged, even as they rounded the corner into the parking lot of Jay’s apartment complex. He puffed his cheeks out once again, lips forming that bent, hard-to-resist pout.

“No.” He told Cole, hopping out of the way of a crack. Cole wondered, briefly, if Jay was as nervous as he was. He then shook his head and followed the younger man up a flight of stairs. “That would defeat the purpose of confessing, and baking you a cake, and inviting you up to my apartment.” Jay paused in front of a plain white door, fumbling for only a second before pulling out a set of keys, attached to a flashy, colourful lanyard.

Jay looked at his door for a moment, sliding the key into the lock. “Ready for cake?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Puppy Love by Celtic Thunder
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
